


Whatever Is On Your List (I'll Do It)

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut, Sorta Kinda Cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside, under a little bit of tissue paper, was the pair of panties. The green looked even truer against the stark white, and each tiny detail of the lace was on display. Luke let out an audible gasp as he lifted them out of the box, holding them by the waistband in the air. "Mikey, they're so pretty, I didn't, I wouldn't have ever thought to, fucking hell, Mike." Luke breathed, and Michael could feel Luke's words leave his mouth with how close they were. "I thought so..." Michael said sheepishly, relieved that Luke wasn't disgusted.</p><p>Or, the one where Luke gives Michael sex for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Is On Your List (I'll Do It)

Michael was busy doing nothing on the sofa when Luke bounded into the living room, nearly knocking over four Christmas decorations in the process. "Where's the fire?" Michael asked, looking up at the now breathless Luke. "In the fireplace but that's not why I'm here..." Luke panted. Michael chuckled at Luke's sarcasm and waited for him to explain further. "I know what I'm getting you for Christmas!" Luke beamed. "Oooh tell me!" Michael demanded, not caring that he sounded way too excited. "Sex." Luke said plainly, and Michael blinked. "Okay, now I'm obviously not opposed, but don't we do that already?" Michael asked, as Luke fell onto the couch beside him. "Well yeah, but this is gonna be special sex. I'm sure there's something you've always wanted to try, some kink or something; I say we do it, in the spirit of Christmas!" Luke said. "Okay, fucking for Christmas, I'm down." Michael said with smile, ideas already forming in his head. "Festive fucking." Luke said, grinning to himself. 

Not even an hour later Luke was already pestering Michael to see what he wanted to try. "Not yet Luke, I really want to think this through!" Michael sighed, as Luke clung to his side asking more questions every other second. "Okay, I'll leave you alone for a bit. But I wanna know tomorrow, so that I can be ready!" Luke said, before going to find someone else to pester. Once he'd left, Michael pulled out his laptop and began shopping. He knew exactly what he had in mind, he just needed to buy something first. Something he had no experience buying, like lace panties.

Because he had no idea where else to look, he ended up on Victoria's Secret's website. It was a bit cliche, but it's not like there was protocol to this. When narrowing down his searches what caught his eye most were the color choices, there were blues to match Luke's eyes, and pinks to match the blush of his cheeks, blacks that would always look good, but there was one color that stood out more than the others. Michael had always loved green, but when he saw forest green cheekies, he knew he'd never loved green more. He didn't hesitate to buy them, with two-day shipping so they'd be here in time. 

\- - - -

Unlike Luke, Michael wasn't the bounding type of guy, so, come Christmas eve, he strolled into the kitchen to find Luke eating cereal, before grinning knowingly. "What?" Luke asked, around a mouthful of cheerios, letting his half-chewed food show. "First of all that was disgusting, second, I know what you're doing for me on Christmas." Michael said loudly. Luke gulped down the bite he was chewing and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "And what would that be?" he asked, looking at Michael expectantly. "This." Michael said, handing Luke a little box wrapped in penguin patterned paper before sitting down across from him. Luke smiled looking down at the wrapping, appreciating it a moment when Michael huffed. "Go on, open it!" Michael urged, nudging Luke's hands. Luke carefully peeled the tape off, and slid the paper off of the box. He lifted the lid gingerly, not knowing what to expect. 

Inside, under a little bit of tissue paper, was the pair of panties. The green looked even truer against the stark white, and each tiny detail of the lace was on display. Luke let out an audible gasp as he lifted them out of the box, holding them by the waistband in the air. "Mikey, they're so pretty, I didn't, I wouldn't have ever thought to, fucking hell, Mike." Luke breathed, and Michael could feel Luke's words leave his mouth with how close they were. "I thought so..." Michael said sheepishly, relieved that Luke wasn't disgusted. 

"Do you want me to put them on?" Luke asked. Michael nodded eagerly, and Luke slipped from the table, taking the box with him. Michael watched him duck into the bathroom and then dashed off himself, shouting at Luke to come to the bedroom when he was ready. After shedding his jeans and shirt, Michael didn't really know what to do with himself. Looking around the room he saw to the switch to the twinkle lights Luke had hung around the ceiling. He knew that having sex under Christmas lights was relatively ridiculous, but honestly that only spurred him on more as went to flick the switch. 

He was bent over the outlet when Luke approached the doorway and clearing his throat. Michael nearly bumped his head on the dresser as he turned, and once he saw Luke, the rush of blood to his head convinced him that he must've actually hit himself after all. "Luke..." was all he could manage to articulate. Luke ducked his head shyly, and turned, letting Michael see how the lace panties clung to his ass, and over his hipbones. The green against his skin tone looked stunning, and now, Michael realized he was wrong before, now he'd never loved green more. "Do you like them?" Luke asked quietly, seeming small all of a sudden despite his size. "Fuck yes. You look beautiful baby, my best boy..." Michael reassured.

As Michael approached Luke, he realized he was trembling. "No need to shiver baby, come on, let's get you into bed, I want to unwrap my present." he said with a grin. Luke followed without resistance, letting Michael ease him down onto the mattress. On the bed Michael ran his fingers up and down Luke's legs, stroking the inner sides. "Gorgeous..." Michael whispered, and Luke's legs seemed to twitch. "Stop, you're making me shy..." Luke admitted quietly, and Michael smiled at that. "Don't be, you look so good, I don't even know where to start with you." Michael replied. "How about a kiss?" Luke asked, pouting a bit as he peered up at Michael. "Always." Michael said, before leaning up to press a kiss to Luke's lips. Only a few moments of kissing had Luke squirming beneath Michael. "Michael, come on, do something..." Luke demanded.

Michael trailed himself down, and caught the waistband of Luke's panties with his teeth, pulling it back and then letting it snap into place against the soft skin of Luke's stomach. "Something like this?" Michael teased, and Luke whined. "Almost, but not quite." Luke managed to say, as Michael hooked his finger into the sides of the panties, pulling them down Luke's long legs. "Shame to take these off, I'm gonna wanna see you in them again soon." Michael mused, as he reached out and spread Luke's legs apart. Michael wasted little time before wrapping his hand around Luke's length, giving him a few tugs before he leaned down and took Luke's cock in his mouth. Luke gasped, not expecting Michael to go from zero to sixty quite like that, but he wasn't going to complain. "Fuck, Mikey, you're so good." Luke groaned and Michael hummed in response, making Luke hiss. 

Luke knew he wasn't gonna last, this was too much for his brain to comprehend right now. It was Christmas, new kinks, and Michael, all in one night, he'd been on edge a while now. "I'm gonna cum." he warned, and Michael hummed again, pulling back for breath before taking Luke further down his throat. His nails dug sharply into Luke's outer thighs, and Luke's fingers twisted in the duvet. Luke came with a whimper, and Michael pulled off slowly, taking one last lick before he sat back up. "God Luke, you're so easy for it, I love you." Michael said with a smirk, and Luke hid his face and mumbled "Yeah, love you too."

Perhaps he should've waited longer, but Michael didn't even wait a second before asking "Gonna let me cum on your stomach, right? For Christmas?". "Yeah, yeah." Luke agreed. In only a few strokes Michael was cumming all over Luke's torso, moaning at the sight of Luke so willingly below him. "Fucking hot like that, I love it when you look like you're mine." Michael rasped, and Luke keened, "Always yours." he whispered, to Michael's delight. 

After they'd cleaned up, and were cuddled into bed, Luke smiled at Michael. "I like your ideas. Panties. Cumming on me. I should listen to you more often." he said, rubbing his thumb against Michael's chest. Michael laughed, "I'm going to remember you said that." he joked, pressing his nose against Luke's forehead, letting his lips rest against the smooth skin there, not minding how Luke's hair tickled his scalp. Call it a Christmas miracle, but somehow they both seemed to catch the clock at the exact moment it went from 11:59 to 12:00 and they grinned at each other like kids. "Merry Christmas Mikey, I love you." Luke said quietly. "Merry Christmas Luke, I love you too." Michael replied. When they had each other, it was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a great new year! The title is from Ariana Grande's song "December" which is absolutely fantastic.


End file.
